Razorback Cliffwalker
The Cliffwalker clan of Demaria received its name many generations before the present day when the ruling house of the time turned their rich farmlands over to another house. The Cliffwalkers were banished into the mountains along with whatever retainers wouldn't renounce their ties to the clan. For a time, they were considered to be bandits, collecting 'tolls' from any who would dare the mountain passes. At the same time, however, they were beginning to cultivate their new homeland. Somehow, the minor family made good on their tiny mountain holdings, growing whatever crops could cling to the sparse soil. By the 27th century, they were no longer considered to be banished, but still remained up on the cliffs that had given them their name. In 2651, Redpaw Cliffwalker was the head of the clan and a member of the Demarian Senate. He was also known to have a taste for primate meat. Throughout their history, the Cliffwalker clan had worked side-by-side with their retainers, knowing that their survival depended on a certain level of cooperation. Redpaw changed all that. Arrogant and self-important, he abandoned the ideas of 'noblesse oblige' that his forefathers had held to. It was Redpaw who supported the Senate's decision to bomb the village of Pansheera. When his complicity was discovered, however, he committed suicide, to avoid dragging the clan through his dishonor, leaving his son Silverfang in leadership. Silverfang did not have his father's vainglorious arrogance. In fact, he was so different, that Redpaw had hoped to turn rule of the clan directly over to his grandson Razorback, who was born in 2632. Razorback's relatively young age prevented this, however. Silverfang brought the Cliffwalker clan to its original ideals, believing himself to be the protector of his vassals, rather than their owner. Though he claimed authority, he also saw a great responsibility in this position. Silverfang had married young to Cloudcoat, the daughter of a minor noble of the much larger and more influential Sandwalker clan. This had been an attempt by Redpaw to forge an alliance with the more powerful family. The couple had four kits: Razorback, the eldest son, Lightmane and Goldeye, their daughters who, though born in the same litter, were as different as the shades of their fur, and Browncoat, the youngest son. Razorback had been groomed for the leadership of the clan from an early age, both by his father and his grandfather. One of the family's retainers, a grizzled old warcat named Blacktooth Firebringer, was given the responsibility of the young kit's training. Academics, hunting, survival, hand-to-hand combat, and the family trade, farming. The youth took to each well, active in body and mind. The family held to an old custom that ranged weapons were for commoners so there was little focus on such forms of combat, concentration mostly being on the spear and the blade, tooth and claw. As his grandfather was occupied mostly with world politics, he learned how to run the estate from his father. In this, he gained his father's sense of responsibility to those under his rule. He also gained his ancestors' love of the land and the works of their hands. When the Kretonian invasion took place, Silverfang was faced with a choice: hold onto the land and be annihilated, or let it go and survive. He chose to liquidate the clan's assets so that the better part of them would be able to get passage on Sanctuary. When the colony ship returned the family set up in Gleaming Star, dismissing all but their closest retainers in order to preserve what was left from their diminished wealth. Silverfang managed to accept the change in Demaria's culture with typical good grace. Razorback, however, did not. Next in line for leadership of the clan, he took the deposition of the nobility almost as a personal affront. Believing that the new Demaria no longer desired his presence, the young felinoid left home with several like-minded friends when Stumppaw Sandwalker set off for Pansheera. When that goal evaporated, the now-rudderless Demarian began to wander from world to world, anywhere that was not Demaria. He took odd jobs as they came, his training not suiting him for much commercially.His sister, Goldeye, tried to keep in touch with him and her letters caught up with him periodically. When war with the Nall reared its ugly head in 3005, Browncoat, the youngest of the Cliffwalker siblings, joined with the Militia. Against his father's wishes, he used the family's waning influence to aquire command of a starship, a position he was not entirely ready for. Feeling that her younger brother was making a fatal error, Goldeye wrote to Razorback in desperation, pleading with him to come home and stop Browncoat from going to war. There was never a response to the letter and Browncoat was killed when his ship was boarded during the battle. A short year or two later, Razorback was rumored to be in the employ of Blackjack Salvage aboard the IND Jackal. Rumor also had it that he was romantically involved with the vessel's first officer, pilot, and later, commander, Swiftfoot Starchaser. On occasion, Razorback would venture out into the Sand Mother desert to keep his combat, survival, and hunting skills honed. He did not return from one of these excursions, however, and his partially decomposed body was discovered by a hunting party some weeks later, apparently trampled by Padraki Desert Bumblers. It would nearly be two years before the ex-noble resurfaced. The body found in the desert was apparently that of a thief. The Cliffwalker heir had been kidnapped by an organization that was conducting genetic experiments. The felinoid turned out to be more trouble than he was worth, however, when he escaped. With some inside help from a mysterious humanoid and his ward Whisper,Razorback returned to the land of the living to find his world much changed. The Jackal was no longer in flight, Captain Tachyon was missing, and Swiftfoot Starchaser was Promised to a gargantuan of a Demarian by the name of Stars. The strain of the imprisonment and the alteration of what he once new proved too much for Razorback. His innate predatory nature began to take over in terrible bouts of Stress Avatism. It is unknown how many lives were lost to this aspect of the Demarian's personality, but at least four beings were killed and eaten by the "Predator." It was during this time that Razorback met Vadim Tostanavich. The two of them were to formulate a crew. This would eventually include both the Timonae Aadzrian, and the Zangali Rkagar. The group obtained the ship Working Blue on a provisional basis from the Twin Moons organization based out of Tomin Kora. Disappearing from the Working Blue for some months, Razorback figured quite prominently in the first and only gladitorial games hosted by Twin Moons. The Demarian fought in the featured match, bare-clawed against an unusually large Odarite, Krrkrrkrr, wielding a Dealbreaker. The fight lasted 17.6 seconds, ending with the dark-furred Cliffwalker ripping the insectoid apart. It is unknown what part Razorback may or may not have played in the destruction of the Twin Moons Casino and the death of Doctor Darya Miasnikov, though rumors suggest that the crew of the Faux, captained by Ace, was involved. With Ace's help, and that of Aadzrian and Swiftfoot, Razorback recovered from his avatism condition just in time for the Junkyard, commanded by the pirate Captain James Morgan, arrived. Morgan and Marcucilli, whose organizations were former rivals of the Twin Moons, demanded that the Faux and her crew surrender in retribution for the destruction of the casino. Swiftfoot's legendary piloting ability saved the crew, but she could not prevent the ship from taking fatal damage. The Faux went down in the depths of the Sand Mother, most of the crew taking moderate to severe injuries. Razorback's leg was injured in the crash, and it was was during his stay in the hospital that his sister, Goldeye, found him and convinced him to reconcile with their parents. The clan had moved back to their ancestral home in the Stubtooth Mountains. Leaving on better terms with his family, Razorback joined the crew of the late Faux during a brief exile on Vollista. The crew would return some time later to join in a joint operation between the Demarian Militia and the New Luna Marines. Razorback led one of the assault teams, along with Aadzrian. They were unable, however to prevent the escape of the space station's owner and operator. Immediately afterwards, Razorback received word that his father was dying and immediately returned to Demaria. The patriarchy of the clan fell to him as Silverfang passed on his signet ring before passing into the arms of the Sand Mother. The Phyrrian War came and went, the Cliffwalkers keeping safely out of it in their mountain holdings, butconflict with the tribals of the desert began to erupt. Trapped between the New Alhirans and their more savage opponents, Razorback began to seek out a peaceful solution. He was largely unsuccessful in his efforts, but it soon made little difference. As spacial rifts began to form, Razorback, like his father before him, attempted to secure the safety of the clan. He sold the farms and purchased a second hand space-liner, preparing to meet up with Hancock Station. The vessel never arrived at its destination, and Razorback mysteriously appeared on Comorro some months after the arrival of most of the Outversers. After drifting some time and getting his bearings, Razorback rejoined his former crew, aboard the Faux' successor, the Laughing Fox. The ship was now captained by Tiana Ryolelli, and mated by the Cliffwalker's former assasination target, Rillitan Ryolelli. Razorback was often found at Tiana's right hand as threats arose, but he soon found that their methods did not compliment each other. Razorback's straightforward nature left him frustrated with inaction as multiple threats loomed over the residents of Comorro. As the Laughing Fox joined forces with the Olympus, owned by Razorback's former employer, Vadim, Razorback took his leave, and not without a little emotional turmoil. Razorback, with the help of Bri, an Otherverser business woman, called together a meeting of Comorro residents in hopes of putting together some form of mutual defense. While there was a concensus that 'something must be done', the Demarian was left more or less to his own devices as to what. The Cliffwalker began gathering individuals around him to form the beginnings of the Trade Defense Fleet.. At first funded by the merchants who they rode escort with. Now, their efforts are a bit better funded, as they capture and sell the vessels and equipment of marauders. They are still by no means turning a profit. Category:Aadzrian_Web Category:Classic Demarians Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Classic Rogues Category:Classic Nobles Category:Mika_Web category:Pages with Badges